The present invention generally relates to composites and products made from composites. More specifically, the present invention relates to composite products with a tapered body, such as shims, wedges and/or the like, and methods of producing same.
In general, composites and products made from composites are known and used in the market place. For example, composite products have been known and used as substitutes for products made from wood. In this regard, wood composite products have been used, for example, as a substitute for outdoor decking material made from wood.
As a wood substitute, composite products may exhibit similar, if not better, consistency of properties, such as compression strength, water resistance, pest resistance, rot resistance and/or the like, as compared to wood. In this regard, composites are generally made from a combination of plastics and a wood material, such as wood flour derived from a variety of different wood sources. Depending on the particular use, the composites are typically formed into an extruded product of varying sizes and shapes.
Within the manufactured home industry, for example, there exists a need for low cost and consistent performance in shims, wedges and/or the like. Wood shims and/or wood wedges typically vary with respect to properties and dimensions resulting in increased labor costs during use. In general, shims are utilized to position and level doors, windows, cabinets, framing and the like prior to being secured in place. In general, wedges are used to set and/or level heavy weight bearing objects, such as manufactured homes. Pre-made shims or setting wedges can facilitate operation due to the fact that extra time and effort does not have to be expended, for example, in sorting through a random assortment of commercially available wood shims for one with the necessary dimensions and quality.
However, wood shims, pre-made or otherwise, can split when a nail or nails are driven through a door jamb, for example, and subsequently into the shim to secure the door. This may result in having to replace the split shim and thus ultimately having to re-position the jamb. Further, once the shim has been secured in place, a portion of it generally needs to be removed such that it remains flush with, for example, the door jamb. In this regard, wood shims may not break cleanly or evenly when a portion is removed and thus can leave a jagged edge which may need additional cutting. Wood wedges can be problematic as well due to the fact that they are susceptible to slippage and/or compression over time under weight bearing use. This can cause shifting of the weight bearing objects, such as shifting of manufactured homes, set on the wood wedges.
A need, therefore, exists to provide composite products, such as shims and/or wedges, that can be readily manufactured and that have improved qualities, such as durability with resistance to split, splinter, swell, warp and twist, as compared to, for example, wood-made products.